


Iskry

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wśród roztańczonych na wietrze skrawków złotego i szkarłatnego papieru, Takasugi wydawał się stać na tle trawionego pożarem miasta, a nie pełnego przepychu festiwalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iskry

Z najwyższego balkonu Takasugi bez trudu obserwował przelewający się przez ulicę tłum, a na jego ustach czaił się cień uśmiechu. Tego wieczoru zamienił swoją lekką yukatę na o wiele cięższe kimono, które teraz, na wpół otwarte i zawiązane niedbale, niemal całkowicie zsuwało mu się z ramion. Po odsłoniętej skórze błądziły plamy światła odbijającego się od umieszczonych dookoła złoceń, uwidaczniając wciąż świeże zaczerwienienia i długie linie pozostawione przez rysujące ciało paznokcie. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, opierał się o barierkę i przyglądał się paradzie, lecz Mephisto nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, a błyszcząca mieszanina najróżniejszych kształtów i kolorów poniżej rozmywała się w jego oczach całkowicie. Wśród roztańczonych na wietrze skrawków złotego i szkarłatnego papieru, Takasugi wydawał się stać na tle trawionego pożarem miasta, a nie pełnego przepychu festiwalu.

Gdy w końcu znudziły go kolejne przepływające pod nimi figury, Takasugi usiadł na oparciu fotela, pozwalając geta na zsunięcie się z jego stóp, zanim powoli unieśli się w powietrze. Wciąż od niechcenia przyglądał się trwającemu w dole widowisku, gdy Mephisto pociągnął go do tyłu, prosto na swoje kolana. Wykorzystując okazję, Takasugi natychmiast obrócił się tak, by górować nad nim, jedną nogę usadawiając pomiędzy jego udami i opierając ręce na ramionach. Pochylił się, zatrzymując o centymetr od pocałunku.

Głośna muzyka nadal tętniła mu w uszach, równie szybka jak bicie jego serca.

Chwilę wcześniej chłodny wiatr wplątał we włosy samuraja papierowe konfetti. Mephisto oparł się odruchowi uwolnienia go od nich i przyglądał się błyskom z szerokim uśmiechem, który Takasugi natychmiast spróbował scałować z jego warg.

\- Nie masz dzisiaj ze sobą katany - zauważył, gdy w końcu przerwał pocałunek, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie potakujące mruknięcie. - Nie boisz się, że coś może pójść nie tak?

\- Nie.

\- Och? - Dłoń Mephista zabłądziła na jego szyję, zaciskając się na niej ostrzegawczo. - Jesteś pewien, że to dobra decyzja?

\- Dlaczego miałaby nią nie być?

Na te słowa oczy Mephista zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, a on sam, wciąż nie tracąc uchwytu na szyi Takasugiego, pochylił się nagle, łapiąc go za ramię. Gdy podniósł się odrobinę, zmieniając pozycję, sprawił że jedynie jedno lekkie pchnięcie dzieliło samuraja od upadku w dół. Gdyby postanowił wypuścić go z rąk, bez wątpienia straciłby równowagę, ale chociaż jego puls przyspieszył, Takasugi nie zareagował. Nie poruszył się nawet, by spróbować złapać cokolwiek, co uratowałoby go przed przechyleniem się za daleko. Jego dłonie wciąż całkowicie rozluźnione pozostały w tym samym miejscu.

\- Jesteś zbyt ufny. - Demon prychnął, wciąż przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Albo głupi.

\- Gdybym był ci potrzebny martwy, nie zawahałbyś się mnie zabić już dawno temu. - Takasugi sięgnął w stronę utrzymujących go w miejscu dłoni. - Skoro jednak najwyraźniej jestem więcej wart żywy, to nie mam się czego obawiać.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Na te słowa, Takasugi pokręcił głową. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, bez ostrzeżenia pociągnął za  ręce z całej siły. Zaskoczył Mephista na tyle, że ten wypuścił go, dopiero w ułamek sekundy później uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił. Takasugi przechylił się niebezpiecznie i z pewnością spadłby do tyłu, gdyby nie dłoń zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku w ostatnim momencie. Długie, czarne paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę.

\- Nigdy więcej - wycedził Mephisto przez zaciśnięte zęby - nie próbuj czegoś takiego.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie złapiesz - odpowiedział Takasugi z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, kompletnie ignorując jego słowa, gdy przyciągnął go do siebie z nieco większą siłą niż było to potrzebne. -  Chociaż jestem pewien, że zatrzymanie czasu liczy się jako oszukiwanie.

Mephisto przewrócił oczami i z głębokim westchnieniem porzucił temat, przekładając kłótnię na później. Oplótł go jednak rękami w pasie, nie pozwalając odsunąć się nawet na milimetr dalej.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim dochodzący z dołu dźwięk dzwonków przytłumiły odległe krzyki, a Takasugi zaśmiał się, ponownie zerkając na panujący pod nimi chaos. Wśród misternych ozdób z czerwieni i złota nagle wybuchła panika, a muzyka ucichła wraz z ostatnim, fałszywie brzmiącym biciem dzwonu.

\- Kocham festiwale - powiedział, obserwując z fascynacją jak budynek obok zapadł się w sobie, posyłając w powietrze fontannę odłamków. -  Zawsze w końcu okazują się interesujące.

W chwilę później miasto poniżej zalała czarna fala demonów, które niczym szarańcza pochłonęły światła i muzykę, pogrążając ich w ciemności.


End file.
